The Truth
by lucybrad33
Summary: It's been two months since the Battle of Manhattan and the team are still adjusting to each other. However, seeing as they still don't know much about each other, that might be just what they need. rated M because I'm paranoid and like to be safe. Please R&R! :)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Avengers... Unfortunately

Please read and review! I love criticism, good and bad... I love you all! Also an FYI I got the idea for this story from bookworm1517's Confessions... I love that Fic and I have read it many times and I loved the idea so I wanted to expand and do my own version. So I want to credit bookworm1517 for the idea and inspiration for this story! Thanks guys I hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>It had been two months since the Battle of Manhattan. The city was mostly back up and running, however the areas that the battle had been mainly located in were still recovering. The Avengers were also recovering, after Tony had graciously offered them a place to crash for a few days at Stark tower. After a few days were up the team began to pack up and get ready to head out. Tony however had different plans.<p>

He had already begun his reconstruction of the tower and built into the plans a floor dedicated to each member. Knowing that the team should stay together and that none of them really had anywhere else to go he offered his tower to them again, permanently this time.

So the team took him up on his generous offer and moved into the tower. Tony assigned them each a respective floor and built a state of the art gym for training. The living area became a communal area and the theater as well. The team eventually became more tolerable of each other and possibly even friends. They however still had a lot of work to do if they wanted to be a team. Especially considering they barely knew anything about each other.

It was a normal day in the tower, the sun streaming through Natasha's window as she woke. Groaning, she rolled out of bed. As she shuffled to towards the bathroom to take a shower Jarvis's voice rang out through the apartment.

"Excuse me, Ms. Romanoff?" Said the British voice filtering in from the ceiling. Natasha didn't stop as she rummaged through her drawers to find a change of clothes for after her shower.

"Yeah Jarvis, what's up?" She replied turning and leaning against the dresser waiting for the monotone voice to reply. She had pulled out an old ratty t-shirt from a mission she had gone on with Clint when she first started at shield and a black pair of Soffee shorts. They rested against her hip as she waited.

"Mr. Stark is calling a team meeting in the main meeting area in ten minutes. He claims you guys need 'team bonding" replied Jarvis. She sighed before straightening and again shimmying towards the bathroom.

"Ok Jarvis, tell Stark I'll be up in ten." She replied after retreating to the bathroom finally. She shut the door and turned on the hot water. She ran a comb through her short fiery locks before jumping into the steamy shower.

10 minutes later

Natasha was the last to arrive and by the time that she arrived Stark had already broken out a bottle of liquor and had taken a few shots.

"Stark if I'm going to do this I want premium Russian Vodka." She stated plopping on the couch next to Clint. Starks only reply was to grab a bottle off the bar and place it in front of Natasha, along with a glass and plopping across from her on the other couch.

Natasha didn't even bother with the glass simply opening the bottle and taking a swig. The others settled into seats within the next few minutes each with some form of an alcoholic beverage.

"So Stark, this was your idea, what did you have in mind when you said team bonding?" asked Steve. He sat next to Tony on the other couch while Bruce occupied the recliner, and Natasha and Clint resided on the other couch.

"Well I was thinking that we could just go around and say something about them. I feel like we don't know a lot about each other and maybe if we knew a little more about each other's hobbies, interests, or backstories it could help in the long run. Also if someone says something and you have a question you can ask." said Stark. The others nodded. They agreed that while they had become close they still didn't know a lot about each other, especially their backstories.

"Ok, I guess I'll start." said Stark pausing for a minute. "Might as well start off easy, my favorite color is Hot rod red." He said finally.

"I like any shade of blue." said Steve continuing with the category. He looked around at the others waiting for them to put their opinion in.

"Well my favorite would have to be any other color other than green." Bruce replied next.

"Mine would have to be purple." said Clint earning a chuckle from the rest of the group. "What! It's a manly color!" Clint defended.

"Red." said Natasha simply. She didn't offer any other information and the only other thing that she did was nod, signaling for the next category.

"Ok, how about favorite movie?" said Steve offering up a suggestion. "Mine would be Independence Day." He said offering before nodding to Bruce to continue.

"Uh, I really enjoy the Lord of the Rings movies, and books." He said. Looking at Clint to go next.

"Despite the oncoming teasing from Stark I would have to say Hunger Games." Clint said looking directly at Tony as he said this, raising an eyebrow daring him to say something.

"Thanks for the incite Katniss." Said Tony before answering that his favorite movies were the diehard movies. From there he passed it to Thor who simply responded that he 'very much liked the heroic war over the stars.' In other words his favorite movie was Star Wars.

"Terms of endearment." Natasha replied before nonchalantly taking a slug of her vodka. The guys all did a double take, seeing as this surprised them very much.

"See the rest of the choices didn't really surprise me but I have to say I did not see little red coming up with a major chick flick like that." Said Tony staring at her after looking at the others.

"None of your business Stark." She said sipping from her bottle again. Clint gave her a hard look trying to encourage her to open up a little more. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Fine. I like the idea of having a mother daughter relationship, considering I never had one." She said the last part under her breath so the others could barely hear.

"So you never had a relationship with your mom? Well I never had one with my dad either." Said Tony. "He was work obsessed and thought I had to be perfect. News flash I'm not exactly what you would call perfect. My mom was the only person I had other than Rhodey and my tech. I only found out how he actually cared about me a few years ago. I wish I knew that before they died in that car accident." He looked around at everyone else.

"My dad was an asshole, he was abusive and a drunk. My mom was too nice, she always saw the best in people. She couldn't leave him even if she wanted to. She stayed with him all the way to the horrific end when one day he went too far. He shot her right in the stomach before putting a bullet through his head. I watched my mom bleed out, there was nothing I could do I was only 12. That's why I started to learn medicine." Said Bruce

"My parents both died within a year of each other when I was about 14. I only had Bucky after that and I was forced to work 3 jobs to pay the bills. I wasn't exactly peak health back then." Said Steve contributing his family story.

"Both of my parents died when I was 12 in a car accident. My brother and I went into an awful orphanage before we ran away and joined a circus. That's where I got in to archery. Barney started getting into some bad stuff with some of the guys like stealing money from the circus. When I found out he was ordered to kill me. He left me on the side of the road to bleed out after he stabbed me." Said Clint. The others shot him sorry looks.

"I never had parents or any siblings. I was taken from my home when I was four after a secret organization called the red room killed my parents and burnt my house down. They trained, tortured, and punished us. The other girls that were in there were the only people I had. But the red room didn't encourage friendship so for our final training session to see who would become the 'Black Widow' I was forced to kill all of them or be killed myself. It was the worst day of my life." Said Natasha. The others looked at her in alarm and sorrow. This was the most Natasha had ever opened up to anyone other than Clint.

"Ok why don't we say something that no one else knows about us." Suggests Tony, trying to keep the conversation lighter after the last category. "I guess I'll start. Umm well I graduated college at 18." He said.

"Tony everyone knew that already." Said Steve. Everyone nodded their head that they did.

"Alright fine. How about the shrapnel in my chest is the product of my own company. Which is why Stark industries doesn't make weapons anymore. Because I finally realized how many awful things my company was doing." He said. The others were surprised. They knew that Stark industries stopped making weapons but never exactly knew why.

"The man who leads the Hulk busters is Betty's dad." Said Bruce. Now they fully understood why he couldn't be together with her. It was sad.

"After I first got the serum I was a stage girl. I put on shows to help raise money for the war effort. I was at home in America signing babies and receiving keys to various cities while good men were overseas being killed. I was at home singing songs and dancing with women on stage everyday while Bucky was being captured and tortured." Said Steve. The others knew a little of his stage life but never knew how it haunted him still.

"My brother is still on the loose and one day I plan to be the one to take him down." Said Clint. Everyone could tell that it meant a lot to him and all vowed to make an effort to help him succeed in completing his mission.

"I have a version of a serum like Steve's." said Natasha dropping the big bombshell.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and I will try to update soon! Love you all! Don't forget to review! :)<p>

-Lucybrad33


End file.
